A large portion of credit card fraud occurs when a swindler obtains the credit card number, expiration date, and name as they appear on a legitimate credit card, and makes a duplicate credit card which is used for fraudulent purchases. The information is often obtained from discarded carbon papers, a discarded customer slip, or from a merchant slip that the merchant keeps indefinitely. Credit cards and credit slips of relatively simple design which resisted access to information necessary to create a counterfeit credit card, would help in reducing credit card fraud.